


The Explorer

by ProfessorRiverSnog



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Inexperienced!Newt, Insecure Newt Scamander, Insecurity, Love, Married Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander, Sex, idk - Freeform, is this smut?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24313684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorRiverSnog/pseuds/ProfessorRiverSnog
Summary: “You’re an explorer Newt. A scholar.”“Both common desirable characteristics in a lover.” he told her dryly. Tina rolled her eyes playfully before continuing.“What I mean is, you took your time with it, learning everything there was to know. Left no stone unturned.”~~~Newt is feeling insecure about his "abilities". Tina sets him straight.
Relationships: Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	The Explorer

Tina Scamander bit her lip as she felt her back arch off the bed. Sweaty palms grasped for purchase on an arm, a back, anything to ground her as the pressure built from within. The air around her seemed to double in temperature as she raced towards that end. Her eyes snapped shut as her mouth formed around a silent scream. Her lung burned slightly from the lack of oxygen before she took in a large gasp of air. Her skin crawled as pressure gave way to frazzled energy. It was almost electric in the way that it keyed her up. She stood held over a precipice. All it took was a push. One look to the blown pupils of the man above her and she was gone. She let out breathy cry as her climax rolled through her, wave after wave of undeniable pleasure. She could help the rocking of her hips as her body rode out her pleasure. She felt rather heard his groans, his face being buried in between her breasts. His nips and bites at her sensitive skin sent pleasant little shockwaves through her as her body milked his. It only took a few more rocks and thrusts before he would follow her over the edge. She hummed contentedly as she felt his release within her, listening to his own little groans of pleasure. She welcomed him into her arms as they both slowly made their way back to reality.

This was her favorite way to be with him, if she was being honest. Allowing their bodies to speak the words that they often could not find. When they were together, very little was said. Tina had learned very early on in her marriage that Newt was a very physical man. He often found it easier to express himself through touch and action. He could convey a 1000 words in a single touch. And it was a wonder to her, especially in these moments. She could see his feeling, his emotion, written all over his face. Feel his adoration in the rough calluses of his work-hardened hands. And it was almost more valuable than his words. She preferred it. 

So when he laid down with her, the two panting gently in the humid air of their bedroom, it was not Newt's lack of words that alerted his wife, but his body. He held her but there was a stiffness and a distance that she had not felt before. His gaze was trained up at the ceiling, his throat working as if what he wanted to say was caught there. Tina watched him with a narrowed gaze, her mind re-playing through the past hour. 

He had come home from his brother’s stag party weekend earlier that evening. Nothing seemed amiss when she greeted him at the fireplace, the green flames of the Floo network still dying away as she pressed her lips to his. She had missed him more than she cared to admit. They had only been married a few months and the idea of so much time away was still new to them, even if it was just 3 days. Newt regaled story after story over dinner from the wild weekend. Tina had chuckled at the drunken antics of the men, not surprised that they had spent much of the weekend intoxicated. She had recalled one particular story that her husband stuttered through, his face growing redder by the second, where the men had gone around in a circle and gave Theseus advice for his wedding night. It was all in jest, he had added, and the lads had great fun in offering their advice and retelling their past experiences. Tina had slipped into her husband’s lap and, with a sly smirk, asked him what advice he had offered up. Newt instead chose to answer by pressing his lips to the sensitive skin below her right ear and things conspired rather quickly after that. 

But there was nothing that would give her pause. Nothing odd or alarming in his actions or behavior. He appeared next to normal, save for the blushing and stuttering around that one particular story. So to feel him so distant was puzzling. Newt must have felt her gaze on his profile because he turned to her and offered a tight smile that didn’t quite meet his eyes. Tina accepted his forehead kiss before settling more onto his chest. 

“Penny for your thoughts Mr Scamander?” she asked softly. “You’re not usually this quiet afterwards.” Newt shook his head gently. 

“I’m fine love.” he told her, his voice still rough from their activity. “Truly.” Tina’s eyes narrowed even further. Whether it was her keen Auror ability to sense when someone was lying or her experience with her husband’s personality, she couldn’t say. But his words did not sit well with her. His body betrayed his true feelings. 

“Was it not...good for you?” she probed further. “Did you not….enjoy yourself?” To her question Newt gave a huff of mirth. 

“It was...more than good.” Tina shook her head. 

“Then what is it?” she asked him. She felt him give a deep sigh and looked at her. She could tell there was a question on the tip of his tongue, something he was burning to ask her. But his indecision stopped the words on his lips. Before he could will the question away with the shake of his head, Tina cupped his cheek. “Newt whatever it is, you can say it. I promise I won’t get mad or angry. Just talk to me.” He gave her a nod before seeming to build his courage up again. He gave another sigh before turning to her. 

“Are you satisfied with our intimacy?” 

Tina gave a pause before letting out a chuckle. She buried her face in his chest as the small chuckles turned into full laughter. A quick inventory of her still trembling muscles and shallow breathing was enough to make her answer obvious but when she rose her head again, her face fell. His expression had turned from apprehension to embarrassment. She saw him beginning to turn from her, attempting to hide his face. 

“Hey.” she told him, quickly cupping his cheek and stopping him from turning from her. He paused, still not meeting her eye. “I’m....I’m sorry. I didn’t know you were serious.” She settled against him again, the concern evident in her eyes. “Of course I’m satisfied Newt. I’m very, very happy with that.” she told him earnestly. Newt accepted her answer with a nod but Tina could sense there was more to it. “What...what made you ask that?” 

“Well one could never be sure.” Newt began, the apprehension returning to his voice. “It’s not so far-fetched an idea that you would not be fully satisfied and not tell me. That you would be...exaggerating your pleasure for the sake of my feelings.” Tina rose a brow. 

“You think I’m faking it?” she asked, almost incredulously. Newt gave another sigh as his gaze lifted to the ceiling again. 

“During the last night of the stag do, after we went around giving our...advice for Theseus, there were many stories that were shared. Stories of past experiences, mostly failures on their parts. How they’ve improved and learned. And it was all in good fun but it got me thinking.” he told her. 

“Thinking about what?” she prompted when he was not quick to continue, curious now. Tina saw the blush begin to creep up his neck and color his cheeks. 

“Well that I haven’t had many experiences in...well...this.” He huffed out and studiously avoided her eyes. “I know that that isn’t something that women typically want in their mate. And if what they were saying is true, it’s very common for men to not be...satisfying when they first start out.” He rambled. “And I know that you have been with others and have had more experiences than I have.” Tina bristled slightly. 

“Oh.” she hummed, turning her gaze to her hand on his chest. Newt turned quickly to face her, taking her hands in his. 

“Oh Tina that...I didn’t mean that in judgement of you.” He told her, his insecurity quickly turning to worry that he had hurt her with his phrasing. “More of a...a fault on my part.” he muttered softly. He squeezed his eyes shut and willed himself to stop talking before his mouth uttered something else insulting. 

Tina settled into the silence that followed and watched her husband with a curious gaze. It didn’t take a keen eye or a particularly observant person to see how comfortable the newly married couple were together. If Tina was being honest with herself she was more comfortable with Newt than she was with anyone else, even with her sister. He knew things about her that no one else did. She shared so much with him and, according to many who had known her husband, so did he. Theseus had remarked time and time again that he had never seen his brother so comfortable and open with anyone. Save for his work with his creatures, he was never quite as free and uninhibited with anyone but her. Even before they were married this comfort and familiarity was common between then. It was one of the things that solidified their attraction and acted as the catalyst to their relationship. 

And with how their relationship had grown over the years, it was hard to remember that Newt had not always been that person with her. When she met him he was reserved, quiet and convinced that the world at large found him undesirable. Years of ridicule had built a wall of insecurity around him, sealing him away from those seeking to get close. And he had learned to live with it. Came to accept that no one would see him as worthwhile. That no one would seek to be at his side and accept him for all that he was. That is until Tina came along. And the wall slowly came down, brick by brick. Now that it was fully down with her, it was easy to forget the wall but it was in times like this where she saw the remnants. Every now and again his insecurity would rear its ugly head and his fears of inadequacy surfaced. And it pained Tina to see it. For him to be held captive by a lie. 

She pressed a soft kiss to his bare chest and tipped his chin to meet her eyes. 

“I don’t mind it.” she told him, after careful consideration of her words. “I don’t mind that you haven’t had many….experiences as you said.” Newt’s throat bobbed again, weighing her words in his mind. 

“Would you not have preferred someone more…” 

“More what?” Tina interrupted with a raised brow. She settled into his chest again. “Were there things that we needed to learn about each other? Yes. But that doesn’t mean that I wasn’t satisfied when we were learning.” She gave him a small smirk. “On the contrary, I rather enjoyed that time.” To that Newt gave a scoff of disbelief. “I did!” Tina insisted. 

“A bit hard to fathom that you enjoyed my inexperienced fumblings.” he hummed. 

“I wouldn’t have called it fumbling.” Tina countered. She sighed thoughtfully, considering her words carefully. “I would call it...exploring.” She smiled softly as Newt’s expression turned from rueful to curious. “Well it’s not far off from what you do out in the wild.” Tina began. “You’re an explorer. A scholar.” 

“Both common desirable characteristics in a lover.” he told her dryly. Tina rolled her eyes playfully before continuing. 

“What I mean is, you took your time with it, learning everything there was to know. Left no stone unturned.” 

She bit her lip as memories of said exploration flashed in her mind. She sent him a sly smirk as she locked eyes with him. “The way you would drag your lips on my skin, tasting every inch of me. Learning what it took to please me.” She felt the sharp intake of breath under her cheek. She looked up to him, his cheeks heating up again but this time not from embarrassment or shame. She paused to place a row of small kisses up and down his chest. She smirked again at his slight shiver. She let her lips drag up his chest before she spoke again. “The way you ran your hands over me, finding every sensitive place.” She placed a hand on his stomach, his skin hot to the touch. Her thumb drew teasing circles on the hard plane of muscle. She watched as his pupils grew wider with each caress, a sign of his building arousal. She smirked again, allowing her hand to trail further down. She stopped just as she reached the line of hair below his navel and trailed her hand upward, earning a stifled groan from her husband. “Believe me,” she told him, her voice breathless from her own teasing. “I’d prefer your exploration to going off past experience any day.” 

Newt laid back and considered his wife for a moment, before sitting up to take her in his arms. Tina was already there, meeting his lips in the middle. She groaned gently at the fervent and passionate kiss the two shared. She didn’t protest as he pressed her into the mattress, his lips both convincing and distracting. The weight of his body was a welcome one as the familiar heat began to build within her. She trailed one thigh up and rested it on his hip. A thrill ran up her spine as she felt him grip her to him, strong fingers digging into her skin. When the need for air was too great, he pulled back and simply looked at her. She gazed up at him, panting and breathless with want. He shook his head slightly. 

“You truly believe that.” he told her, not so much a question but a confirmation. She pulled him down for a bruising kiss before pressing her forehead to his. 

“Don’t you ever doubt it.” she told him, nipping his lower lip. Newt sent her a heart-stopping grin before lowering himself to nip and suck at her neck. She groaned softly at the feel of him, his body pressing her deeper into their bed. He found that familiar spot below her ear and teased it. Her resulting gasp quickly turned to an indecent moan as her hips began to rock against him. She felt him, hard and hot between her thighs. She moaned out again, rocking to find friction to soothe the sudden ache she felt. She whimpered when he lifted his hips just out of reach. “Please Newt.” she breathed out. Newt let out a chuckle as he trailed his lips from her neck to her chest. 

“In due time Mrs Scamander.” he chuckled deeply, turning to nip and suckle at her breast. He looked up at her, a rare, devilish smirk on his lips. “For now, I’d much rather go exploring.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble has been banging around in my head forever. Glad to know it's out and can't pester me anymore. First attempt at smut(?) though I still don't know if this counts. I'll let ya'll figure that out.
> 
> Like always, kudos and comments are much appreciated. Thanks for reading!


End file.
